deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ganondorf vs Akuma
RagingDemons.PNG|Riolu-San Ganon vs Akuma.png|Mister Twister 22 Ganondorf vs Akuma is a What if? Death Battle Description Legend of Zelda vs Street Fighter! Which powerful demonic villain with multiple forms will win? Interlude Wiz: Demons are scary and evil beings of Satan. And today, we pit two of video game's most demonic villains against each other. Boomstick: Ganondorf, the Prince of Thieves. Wiz: And Akuma, the Master of the Fist. He's Boomstick and I'm Wiz, and it's time to make these two fight in a Death Battle. But first, we gotta analyze. Ganondorf Wiz: In the Gerudo Desert, Ganondorf was the first male born in a hundred years. When he grew up, he became an evil dark lord who constantly kidnapped Zelda and tried to take over Hyrule. Boomstick: I'm gonna be honest Wiz, Ganon is a complete Bowser ripoff. Wiz: How so? Boomstick: Well, let's see: They both are evil magic lords, they both have a more powerful beast form, they both like to kidnap a certain princess and they both won't fucking die! Wiz: Wow, you might actually be right. Anyway, Ganondorf is a powerful character. His main way of attacking is with dark magic, which he can use for things like creating dark portals, teleportation, creating powerful winds, flight and electricity balls. Boomstick: He can also create a fireball ring, which he can make expand or shrink. He can also summon fiery bats which fly at his enemy. Wiz: He can also summon a spiritual enemy to attack people called Phantom Ganon, who is armed with electricity projectiles and has a mace. He can also possess people like when he possessed Zelda in Twilight Princess. Boomstick: And when his magic doesn't do the trick, he can pull out his Sage Sword from Twilight Princess, which was used to stab him. This sword is basically just a magic powered sword and that's about it. Wiz: He also has his Dark Trident, which can shoot lightning, fireballs and can be thrown like a boomerang. He also has moves from Smash Bros like the Warlock Punch, which is basically a more powerful version of the Falcon Punch. The Wizard's Foot is basically a more powerful version of the Falcon Kick, the Flame Choke is basically the Raptor Boost, and the Dark Dive is basically the Falcon Dive, except he electrocutes you. Boomstick: Why the hell is Ganon a clone of Falcon? I mean, with stuff like magic and flight, you think they'd be able to come up with something easily? Wiz: But when these abilities aren't enough, Ganondorf can transform into a giant pig monster. In this form, he is much larger and has the same abilities that normal Ganon had, except he's much stronger. Boomstick: Ganondorf can easily break walls, can dodge point blank arrows, survived getting impaled by the Sword of Sages, survived getting stabbed in the face, and in the Downfall Timeline, he killed Link. OK, maybe he's not a Bowser ripoff after all. Wiz: However, Ganondorf is very arrogant, and moves extremely slow. But despite these flaws, he's still one of Nintendo's strongest villains. Ganon: Join me Link, and I will make your face the greatest in Koradai, or else you will die! Akuma Wiz: In a dojo in Japan, a martial arts teacher taught two students, who were Gouken and Akuma. The way the teacher was teaching was about assassination, so Gouken left and Akuma decided to continue. Boomstick: Oh my god, this is a ripoff of Star Wars! Wiz: Is everything a ripoff to you? Anyway, the Ansatsuken teachings eventually made Akuma so bloodthirsty he killed his own master and then fought his former friend Gouken. However, he lost, which caused to be brutally in-yeah, this is just Star Wars. Boomstick: And I thought only China made ripoffs of Star Wars. Wiz: Anyway, Akuma's attacks include the Gohadoken, which is a purple fireball that he can also fire in air. Twice. Boomstick: The Goshoryuken is an uppercut, and the Tatsu-whatever the hell it's called, is a spinning kick that's basically the middle finger to gravity. Akuma can also perform the Shak-what is this? Wiz: It's called the Shakunetsu Hadoken, which is a flaming version of the regular Gohadoken which does more damage. Boomstick: The Demon Flip is when Akuma leaps forward and either kicks the enemy, strikes them with his palm or grabs them by the shoulders and throws them. The Ashu-Oh my god, I'm getting sick of trying to pronounce. these. The move I tried to say is basically just short distanced teleportation. Wiz: Akuma can also transform into Shin Akuma, who is Akuma at his most powerful. In this form, Akuma becomes MUCH stronger to the point where he can destroy meteors with a punch. Boomstick: There's also Oni, but since that's non-canon, we're not gonna be using it. Wiz: Akuma also has two deadly Super Moves, the first one being the Demon Armageddon, where he uses a Hurricane Kick to spin fast enough to cut right through his enemy. This attack is strong enough to destroy a cruise liner. Boomstick: And then there's the infamous Raging Demon, which I think we all know about this point, but I'll explain it anyway. Basically, Akuma teleports across the screen and tries to grab you, and if he does, well, let's just say it was nice knowing you. Wiz: Akuma has famously destroyed an island with a punch, killed Gouken, Gen and M. Bison, and even beat Ryu and Ken at the same time. Boomstick: However, Akuma has terrible durability and has to always be on the offensive. He also has a habit of holding back against enemies, but overall, Akuma is one motherfucker you don't want to meet in a dark alley. Akuma: I am Akuma and I will teach you the meaning of pain! Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight On an open field in Hyrule, Ganondorf was having a battle with Link. Just then, Akuma came from behind and performed the Raging Demon on Link, killing him. Akuma then sees Ganondorf and proceeds to shoot a Gohadoken at him, which Ganondorf dodges. Ganondorf: Who are you, demon? Akuma: I am Akuma, the Master of the fist! Ganondorf: Another question, why are you attacking me? Akuma: People all around are saying how powerful you are ever since you killed that turtle, and I wanna see how strong you are myself. Ganon: Well, since you're here, I might as well fight you. Engarde, fool! Fight! Ganondorf rushes up to Akuma and throws some punches, but Akuma teleports a few feet away from him and proceeds to fire Gohadokens. Ganondorf creates a magic barrier and blocks the fireballs. Ganondorf then grabs his Sage Sword and tries to slice Akuma in half, but Akuma dodges and performs his Hurricane Kick, which hits Ganon multiple times. Akuma then follows up with a Goshoryuken, which sends Ganon flying backwards. Akuma then teleports towards Ganon and throws some punches and kicks at him. Ganondorf blocks these attacks and performs the Wizard's Foot, which slams into Akuma and knocks him down. Ganondorf then stomps on Akuma's face a few times, before Akuma teleports away. Ganondorf then summons Phantom Ganon. Phantom Ganon and the actual Ganon proceed to combo Akuma with punches and kicks, before Phantom Ganon is destroyed by a Gohadoken. Akuma then fires a Shakunetsu Hadoken, which hits Ganon and burns him. Akuma then performs the Demon Flip, grabbing Ganondorf by the shoulders and throwing him a few feet away. Ganondorf gets up and shoots lightning at Akuma, who uses his arm to block. The lightning burnt Akuma, causing Akuma to get stunned. While Akuma was stunned, Ganondorf charged up a Warlock Punch. When the Warlock Punch was fully charged, Akuma was sent flying out of the castle. Ganondorf teleports after him. When Ganon finally finds Akuma, he begins to throw electricity balls at Akuma, who dodges the balls and performed another Demon Flip, this time he kicked Ganon. Ganon was then hit by two air Gohadokens before Akuma kicked him again, causing Ganon to fall so hard he created a crater. Ganon gets up and was extremely injured. Ganon: You're a strong warrior, Akuma, but now it's time to unleash my full power. Ganondorf's Triforce blinks, which turns him into Beast Ganon. Beast Ganon pulls out a giant trident as Akuma teleports out of the way of the fireballs. Akuma rushes up to Ganon and starts throwing punches at Ganon, who doesn't even flinch at his attacks. Ganon then proceeds to punch Akuma so hard it launches him backwards. Akuma: The master of the fist will not lose to a pig! Prepare to feel my wrath! Akuma transforms into Shin Akuma. Now as Shin Akuma, he teleports at Ganon and starts attacking him with a Hurricane Kick, which sends Ganon a few feet back. Ganon summons fire bats, which fly at Akuma, who destroys them with Gohadokens. While Akuma was distracted, Ganon pulled out his swords and slashed Akuma twice, doing massive damage to the most powerful Street Fighter. Ganon then shoots lightning from his trident, but Akuma jumps over it and jump kicks him in the face. Akuma then follows up with a Demon Armageddon and performs a fast Hurricane Kick and prepares to cut Ganon in half. However, Ganon puts up a force field to block the attack. Akuma desperately tries to break the force field as he continues to ram into it with the Hurricane Kick. However, Akuma wasn't strong enough to and was blasted away by multiple lightning blasts, causing Akuma to fall on the ground in insane pain. Ganon: You were foolish to try and defeat me, and now you shall pay the price. Ganon proceeds to grab his giant swords. He then chops Akuma into millions of pieces, causing blood and guts to spill everywhere. KO! Ganon walks back to his castle while Akuma's body was eaten by Moblins. Results Boomstick: Damn, that was brutal! Show it again! Wiz: While Akuma was physically stronger and more agile, Ganondorf had the advantage everywhere else. For starters, Ganondorf has battled people more powerful than Akuma like Link, whose beaten gods before like Demise. Akuma's most powerful opponent was Gouken, who's an old guy. Boomstick: Also, Akuma really wouldn't be able to last long against Ganondorf since his durability is horrible. Ganon is far smarter and would easily be able to catch on with Akuma's only offensive fighting style and use it against him. Wiz: And even if Akuma does overpower Ganon, Ganon has many ways to just end Akuma with his magic. He could possess Akuma and make him kill himself or he could just BFR him into the Dark World with one of his portals. Boomstick: Looks like Ganon had this fight Warlocked down. Wait, didn't we already use that pun? Wiz: The winner is Ganondorf. Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Street Fighter vs Legend of Zelda Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Hipper's Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017